


This Is Me, Taking Care Of You

by supereviltwin



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, taking care of Aidan, too tired for sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supereviltwin/pseuds/supereviltwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard goes to take care of a sick Aidan, admits to his feelings, and then there's sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Me, Taking Care Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random bit of sick!Aidan fluff, really. Because why not? :) Also it's mostly dialogue.

Richard had slept at his own place the previous night, since Aidan had flat out refused to let him stay.

"C'mon, they can find plenty to shoot that I'm not involved in, but if I get you sick as well then that's way too much of a problem."

It made sense, Richard supposed, but that didn't mean that he liked it. He called Aidan at lunch. He'd tried earlier in the day, but the other man had apparently still been asleep. He answered this time though, sounding tired and stuffy still.

"Aidan, how are you?"

"I'm okay. Stopped throwing up now and the fever's broke. See, told you it wouldn't last long."

"I'll come over after shooting then. Make you something to eat."

"I can manage."

"Well.. I'll still come over."

"Richard, it's fine. I know you'll be tired. You should get some rest." 

"And I will," Richard said, unable to keep the frustration out of his tone. "Once I've seen you."

There was a sigh. "Okay. Alright. You're such a stubborn-"

"Because I care about you?" Richard interrupted, which shut Aidan up. "I do, you know. Quite a lot. Drink plenty, okay? I'll see you later."

 

Graham only gave Richard a knowing smile as he headed to his car that evening. "Tell Aidan we hope he's feeling better," he said, with a little wink. Richard shook his head, slightly annoyed that he was so obvious. Not that this thing between him and Aidan was particularly secret, but he was annoyed that it was already apparent even to Graham just how invested Richard was in all this. Especially since it didn't seem as clear to Aidan, judging by their earlier conversation.

"I will." He was tired, and aching from the day, but he forgot all of that as he parked up and Aidan opened the door to him. His nose and cheeks were red and he was huddled inside a hoodie that was a couple of sizes too big for him, but he still smiled to see Richard there.

"Richard, I told you that you didn't need to-"

" _Aidan_ , stop it. I'm here now. Go and sit down and let me take care of you."

"I'm not an invalid you know," Aidan complained, as Richard shut the door behind them. "I can take care of myself."

Richard looked around the front room, at the dirty plates and mugs that constituted only two days worth of dishes, and at the used tissues that littered the coffee table. He raised an eyebrow and Aidan faltered. "Fine, okay. I'm going for a shower. And _no_ , I don't need a hand."

Richard let him go, then tidied up once he had. When everything was clean and put where it belonged, he made some dinner. Aidan still hadn't returned by then, so he left everything to keep warm and went looking. He found him in the bedroom, looking like he'd been halfway through getting dressed and decided that his bed was far more comfortable than standing up and trying to button a shirt.

"Come on, at least come and eat something before you go to sleep again," Richard said, sitting on the edge of the bed to stroke Aidan's forehead.

"Don't want to move," Aidan mumbled.

"You'll feel better for it."

"Lots of things would make me feel better right now."

Richard smiled, his hand stilling. "Well, eat first and we'll see what we can do about the rest of it after."

 

Aidan ate most of the dinner Richard had made, but refused any more of it after a certain point. He let him, then went with him to the living room and sat him down on the couch.

"Aren't you eating?" Aidan asked, even as he laid his head against Richard's chest.

"I'll get something later." Richard rested his arm around Aidan's shoulders, feeling his pulse quicken when the younger man took that as an invitation to snuggle in further. "Graham thought I was coming over to heal you with sex," he said, after a few quiet moments, and Aidan lifted his head with a muffled laugh. 

"Graham doesn't know you very well, does he?"

Richard rolled his eyes, tutted. "Don't you want to?"

Now Aidan sat up fully, eyed Richard curiously. "Don't mess with me, eh? Are you serious? Because I thought you were happy with..well, this."

"I am. Of course I am. Just being with you I feel very lucky. But that doesn't mean it's _all _I want."__

__Aidan gazed at him for a long minute, then sighed. "You sure pick your moments, don't you? Wait until I'm a snotty, disgusting mess and-" He cut off as Richard kissed him, again shutting him up rather effectively._ _

__"I don't care. You're still beautiful."_ _

__"You're too much, you know that?"_ _

__"Just telling the truth."_ _

__"Kiss me again?"_ _

__Richard obliged him, shifting to get more comfortable. They kissed for a while, Richard stroking his hands through Aidan's damp hair._ _

__"You're going to get so many germs," Aidan told him, resting his head on Richard's shoulder again afterwards._ _

__"I took precautions. Although it's worth it."_ _

__"It's so not," Aidan murmured, tiredly._ _

__Richard waited until he heard Aidan's breaths even out, until he was asleep, and then pressed a kiss to the side of his head. "You are," he whispered._ _

__

__Aidan startled awake a couple of hours later. It was close to midnight already and the first thing he did was to kiss Richard's chin, his mouth._ _

__"Shit, I'm sorry. You should have moved me."_ _

__"I didn't want to wake you."_ _

__"You must be knackered. You can go home if you want. You should sleep."_ _

__"I'm fine. I dozed, I think."_ _

__"You're ridiculous," Aidan told him, his voice full of affection. Richard made a small noise, offended, and Aidan caught his mouth in a quick kiss, apologetic. "I mean, you are though."_ _

__"How so?"_ _

__"This. Taking care of me when there's a thousand other better things you could be doing."_ _

__Richard shook his head. "Do I need to spell it out for you, Aidan? I love you, you idiot."_ _

__Aidan stared at him, eyes wide and mouth round. "What?"_ _

__"Really? You're shocked? I thought I'd made it obvious."_ _

__"You probably did. I'm just dim. Blame it on the 'flu." Aidan moved, reaching to kiss Richard one more time, holding his face between his hands. "I might love you too. Maybe. A little bit."_ _

__Richard frowned at that, making Aidan bite his lip in worry. "Look, it's okay if you're not-"_ _

__"It isn't though, is it?" Aidan closed his eyes briefly, then looked into Richard's again. "I'm sorry. Sometimes I forget how serious you are. It's one of the things I love about you."_ _

__"There are others?" Richard asked, his relief obvious._ _

__"Loads."_ _

__Now he smiled again, his eyes closing as Aidan stroked his cheek._ _

__"If you're staying, then we're going to bed. I don't want Peter phoning me asking me why you're falling asleep mid-scene."_ _

__"Thorin must be quite weary by now. It would certainly be realistic, if nothing else."_ _

__"Hmm. Bed."_ _

__Richard locked up while Aidan stripped down in the bedroom, and by the time he got in there Aidan was in bed and grinning at him from under the duvet._ _

__"I thought you wanted me to sleep," Richard said, moving to the other side of the bed and sitting on it._ _

__"I do. You need it. Although I'm naked under here, so there's that."_ _

__Richard shook his head with a soft smile and bent to take off his socks. His shirt followed, then he stood and unfastened his belt and fly. Behind him, Aidan groaned._ _

__"This has to be slowest strip-tease in the history of the universe," he said, making Richard laugh._ _

__"It wasn't meant to tease." He pulled his jeans and underwear off together, then sat again. Felt Aidan shift behind him, felt the hand on his shoulder and warm lips against the back of his neck. He couldn't help the tension in his muscles at that touch, at this whole situation. "Aidan..."_ _

__"Scared?" Aidan asked, voice barely a whisper in his ear._ _

__"Bloody terrified. Don't stop." His head dipped low as Aidan continued to kiss his skin, and he shivered at the hand against his chest, sliding down. Aidan's fingers curled and squeezed, and it got a low moan out of Richard even as he reached down to still Aidan's hand on him._ _

__"You make some really lovely sounds," Aidan said, as Richard turned properly to look at him. "What's wrong?"_ _

__"Nothing's wrong. But I don't think I..well.."_ _

__"Too tired?"_ _

__"Too something," Richard agreed. He let Aidan pull him back to the bed, the softness of the mattress and pillows tugging at his weariness. Aidan smoothed his hand over Richard's ribs instead and kissed him gently._ _

__"Tomorrow night, then," he said. "This is me, taking care of you. We'll wait. I'll feel better and you won't be completely shattered. Look at you. Get some sleep, I'll still be here in the morning."_ _

__"Sure?"_ _

__"I'm sure. I love you."_ _

__

__**end** _ _


End file.
